


Ashes To Ashes

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, I Blame Tumblr, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: It's either fuck or die for Gary and he's not sure he's made the best of decisions.





	Ashes To Ashes

Gary had the worst luck or if you want to be technical luck adjacent. He had left the Time Bureau because honestly, they treated him like he hadn’t graduated at the top of his class at Columbia. So when Constantine asked Gary to become his traveling companion, he jumped at the chance. Unfortunately, traveling through dimension, time, and space had led him to this particular predicament. In all of his thirty-nine years of life, Gary Green never thought he would in a prison cell waiting to be offered up as a virgin sacrifice in an ancient ritual. Right now his current options were to A. get rid of his pesky virginity or B. die a horrible death. Currently, Gary was routing for option A but that meant he was a damsel in need of saving.

The other problem was that Gary was in need a partner who wanted to have sex with him. You see, no one had ever been particular attracted to Gary Green. Growing up in the outskirts of bumblefuck Oklahoma, he was one of the few Jews in a rural area where the nearest temple was a mile away. As a teenager, he had been nerdy, awkward and a babbler. His interests included Dungeons & Dragons, anime, Pokémon, Magic, and RPG; activities that his fellow classmates had no interest in. So he had grown up as an outcast who sat out on things like Homecoming pep rallies and prom.

He had few friends and none of them had actually wanted to date him. Beside, Gary was a bit of a late bloomers so it wasn’t until college when he figured out that he was gay. Not that coming out had increased his chances of finding someone who wasn’t interested in just a good time. Gary didn’t want a one-night stand; he wanted a relationship that would turn into forever. He might have been a late bloomer but Gary was a romantic. 

So here he was thirty-nine year old virgin whose only romantic interest was a man Gary wasn’t sure actually liked him. Sure, John Constantine was a huge flirt but he did that with everyone. In fact, not a night went by that Constantine didn’t have someone to warm his bed while Gary only had his right hand for company. John might have flirted him but that was as far as their relationship went.

The warlock was handsome and cocky, which led Gary to have some interesting fantasies about the other man. John, however, never seemed to be serious about anything so Gary kept quiet about his burgeoning feelings. Unfortunately, the clock was now ticking and Gary had no other choice but hope Constantine saw him as more than just a squire. This was a matter of life or death and Gary preferred to live.

As the minutes ticked by, Gary began more and more resigned to his fact. Namely, he was going to murder to this dimension’s God of War who strangely looked like his favorite childhood hero, Beebo. Death seemed like inevitability until his finally cell door swung open. Instead of the guards dragging him off to the altar, there stood John Constantine in all his trench coat glory. 

“I’ve come to rescue you love.”

“You know that there is only one way that we both get out of here alive,” Gary said, his face flushing red.

“Squire, I give my promise that I’ll make it good for you.”

“John, I might be in love with you but I can’t be just another one night stand for you.”

“You’re in love with me?”

“Hopelessly and utterly,” Gary admitted. “As much as I don’t want to die, I’m going to have to say no to your offer.”

“What if I want more?” 

“But….”

“I’ll admit, I’m don’t usually do relationship but there is something about you, Gary that makes me want to try.”

“You’re lying. There is no way in hell that a guy like you would ever be interested in a guy like me.”

“What is there not to like?”

“A lot of things,” Gary said.

“You could say the same thing about me. We all have our flaws but I want to be with you Gary, I want to try for a forever instead of just one night.”

“And you’re not just saying what I want to hear in order to get into my pants?” 

“No, I’m not Gary. I can’t promise you that I won’t screw things up occasionally but at least give me a chance.”

“Do you have piece of string?” 

“Why,” questioned a very confused Constantine, not sure why Gary was asking such an odd question.

“We need something to cover the bars with, I don’t want my first time being watched by a couple of guards. I have a blanket…”

“I don’t have one but I do have a handy spell.”

After muttering a couple of words, Constantine began to strip himself as Gary self-consciously did the same. While, John was fit and bless with a rather large cock, Gary was scrawny and very average. He couldn’t fathom what Constantine saw in him but here the warlock was looking at him with lust in his eyes. Kneeling, John began to lick the head of Gary’s cock before taking him into his mouth. As Constantine bobbed his mouth up and down cock, Gary groaned. 

He couldn’t believe that this was finally happening. Panting and ready for release, Gary groaned as John pulled to fish around his trench coat pocket. Procuring the lube that he sometimes used for rituals and in bed, the warlock began to prepare himself. A finger joined another as John work them in and out while Gary just watched with lust. Finally after what seemed like forever, at least to Gary, Constantine stopped his administrations and slowly lowered himself down on Gary’s cock.  


Starting a slow but steady rhythm, John began to ride Gary until it became a faster and harder. Becoming a bit more confident, Gary thrusted up as his cock to meet John’s movements. Hands moved around the warlock’s hips as Gary pushed for even harder. Being with John was nothing like he had imagined, it was more than he had ever expected and when Gary looked up at the warlock moving above him, he came with a shout. A moment later, John came before gathering Gary into his arms.

They remained together for a couple of seconds before Constantine disengaged himself and moved to Gary’s side. He never felt like this before, never wanted to stay. Yet for Gary, John was willing to try. Gary, on the other, hand had wondered if he had made the right choice. Being with John had been wonderful but now the warlock had another notch on his bed, did he truly want to stay.

As Gary stared up at the ceiling of his cell with the man he wished that he could spend the rest of life with in the bed next to him, he couldn’t help but wonder what came next — if a relationship with John Constantine could truly work. Sure, he was no longer a virgin but Gary couldn’t help feel that he had complicated matters. Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life? Now that the lust had faded, Gary wasn’t sure where he stood and when the guards told him he could leave, he walked out of the cell when John was still asleep and decided to go back his life as a Time Agent. It had been a couple of months since then and Gary still hasn't talked to John..

It was a decision that left the both them hurt and confused for different reasons. As the months passed by, neither of them were willing to make the move to fix things between them and it left Gary wondering if his one night with John all had been truly worth it.


End file.
